


The Other Side

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip gets stranded on the Planet of the Dead and falls in love with the Grim Reaper. Morbid. (04/29/2004)





	1. The Planet Of The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is one of my more morbid ficcies. I took two ideas for original stories and one idea for a fan fic and mixed them all together. Rated JPS (Just Plain Strange).  


* * *

"Where do you think it goes to, a parallel universe?" Malcolm Reed asked his Captain, studying the infamous 'Planet of the Dead' on the science lab's view screen.

"Or another dimension." Trip Tucker suggested.

"That's what we're here to find out. The third planet is inhabited by a warp capable species, we are going there first, to see what we can find out about this 'Planet of the Dead'."

Trip nodded.

"So, you want to know about the Planet of the Dead." The Tehare Prime Minister asked as he lead the away team down the long corridor of the palace to the negotiation room.

"Yes, sir. Anything you can tell us about it." Archer replied.

The Prime Minister nodded as he sat down, thinking for a moment before speaking. "Well, I'm not entirely sure where to start. There are so many legends surrounding the Planet of the Dead. It travels back to the other side for seven hundred years. It returns to our world, our universe, for only two weeks. Its two week stay is nearing completion now, so you better finish your study quickly." He shook his head with a sigh. "Only five days left. The planet, the entire world of the Dead, is controlled by only one creature. The most feared of them all. You can encounter a ghost, a demon, an imp...they are nothing compared to the Death Dealer!"

"The Death Dealer?" Trip inquired.

The Prime Minister nodded solemnly. "Yes. I've studied some information about your species, and the Death Dealer could be compared to your Grim Reaper. Only, your 'Grim Reaper' is typically referred to as male, whereas the Death Dealer is a woman. Everyone who has seen her- and few have seen her and survived!- say she looks much like you humans, with long, straight black hair, brown eyes, and dressed all in gold- the color of death!" The Prime Minister was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure what else to tell you, except to take care, and not to listen to the cry of the wind. The souls of the dead talk through the wind. If you listen to what they say, they can take you back to their world."

The planet's surface was like a desert. Desolate, not a living thing for as far as the eye can see...not even a shrub. Just sand and rocks.

The wind was a gentle breeze what whispered through the rock structures and eroded the cliff faces over the millennia.

"There's nothin' here, Cap'n." Trip informed Archer. "The scans show it's just a regular planet, like earth."

Archer nodded and looked around, noticing what looked like a cave in the rocks ahead. "I'm going to check that out." Archer said, pointing to the cave. Trip shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a god idea, Cap'n. The wind is picking up, scans show there's a sandstorm coming in."

Archer nodded. "I'll just be a minute."

Trip sighed and looked around. He could see the wind picking up the sand along the horizon, heading towards them. He watched as Archer entered the cave, then looked back to the incoming sandstorm.

It must have covered 50 miles in just those five seconds! He began to panic. He looked back over to the cave, and decided he better take shelter. He had been in the cave not three seconds when the storm swept past, clouding the landscape outside, blocking the sun, making it look like night.

The cave was now pitch black and he couldn't see three feet ahead of him. "Cap'n?" He called out. "Cap'n?" He heard nothing but the rush of the wind.


	2. The Death Dealer

"Keep scanning for Commander Tucker. He has to be down there somewhere." Archer ordered his crew on the bridge.

Trip had fallen asleep on the floor of the cave. The storm was still blowing outside and the captain was no where to be found. As he woke up he noticed that someone had started a small bonfire near to him. He hoped it was Captain Archer, but when he sat up and looked around, he found no one. He thought perhaps the Captain was out looking for more wood, but then he realized, the storm was still blowing outside and...There was no wood on the growing fire. He crawled over closer, to take a good look. The fire was about two inches off of the ground, with nothing whatsoever to burn on. He did not smell any gas, nor were there any holes nearby to suggest it was a gas fire.

Trip looked around. The only footprints were his own.

"I started the fire." Said a female voice from behind him. "To keep you warm."

Trip quickly turned back around, but saw no one.

"You looked cold." The voice said.

"I was." Trip replied as he stood up. "Where's Captain Archer?"

"On your ship. I allowed the crew to find him."

"Why did you leave me here?"

Silence.

"Well? Why?" Trip persisted.

Still, there was only the sound of the storm blowing outside. He began to wonder if he was imagining things.

"Who are you?" He asked a little louder, not really expecting to get an answer.

"I am the Death Dealer." He was a bit startled to hear the voice again. But then he realized what he had just heard, and remembered what the Tehare Prime Minister had said. 'Hardly anyone meets the Death Dealer and survives'. He swallowed hard.

"I assume you're gonna kill me?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

Trip shrugged. "Isn't that what you do? And if you're not gonna do that, then what are you gonna do with me?"

Again, silence. Then finally the voice spoke up again. "I do not know."

Trip was a bit surprised. "You're not gonna kill me, ya wont let me go back to Enterprise, and you have idea what you're gonna do with me." He grumbled more to himself than the Death Dealer.

"That is correct."

Trip looked in the direction of the voice, but saw nothing. He sighed. Was he going to be stuck here for the rest of his life?

He heard footsteps and turned to see a figure emerge from around a corner farther down into the cave. It was dark, the light from the fire did not reach that far, so he could not see who (or what) the figure was.

"You intrigue me." The voice, that he now assumed belonged to the figure, said.

Trip chuckled. "I'm intriguing, eh?"

The figure continued to walk towards him slowly, and Trip began to get apprehensive.

"What is your name?"

"Charles Tucker the third. Everyone calls me Trip."

By that time the figure finally walked into the light of the fire. "As you well know, everyone calls me the Death Dealer, but I do have a name. Isis Libitina."

Trip studied her. She looked like an Egyptian queen. With long, straight black hair, slightly dark skin, adorned with gold, obsidian, lapis lazuli, turquoise, carnelian and feldspar. Wearing a pectoral (chest ornament, like a collar), anklet, and bracelet, as well as a long, gold colored, Egyptian style dress. He couldn't even guess at the material it was made of. She did not look like a Death Dealer.

He took a breath and tried to think of something to say as she walked around the fire and sat across from him, legs folded beneath her, hands on her lap.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I thought perhaps you would like some food."

He was, in fact, starving. But for all he knew, she could try and poison him. "No, I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head in a surprised manner. "Very well, then." She closed her eyes and said nothing further.

The silence was beginning to irritate Trip. He was sitting on a strange planet, in front of the grim reaper, in a dank cave with the worst sandstorm he had ever seen blowing outside. The situation was not good.

"So are ya just gonna sit there?"

She opened her eyes calmly and looked at him. "Does it bother you?"

He shrugged. "I just wished I knew what was goin' on."

She stared at him for a moment, then stood and walked over to him, looking down at him. With her left hand she gently grasped his chin and raised his head up to look at her.

"You will in time." She let go of his chin and caressed his cheek before walking toward the mouth of the cave, and vanishing.

Trip shook his head and had a sense of despair. He probably would never make it back to Enterprise.


	3. The Cry Of The Wind

Trip lay awake all night thinking, or worrying, rather. He stared at the ceiling of the cave, wondering if he would ever make it back to Enterprise. The storm outside seemed to have calmed down a bit, and he began to consider going out and looking for the shuttle pod once daylight broke. His thoughts then turned to the Death Dealer, which he now knew as Isis Libitina. What did she want from him? Did she really let the captain go back to Enterprise?

He sighed as he sat up and rubbed his chin 'I need a shave.' He thought. He looked around. The fire was still burning, the sun had just come up and was finally shining through a crack in the thick clouds and into the cave, illuminating the reddish rock surrounding him, giving the cave a warm glow. He couldn't help but smile. The way the sun shone in reminded him of his childhood when the sun shone into his bedroom through his curtains. Lizzy would come in and bounce on his bed to wake him up for school. His smile slowly started to fade. So much had happened in his life since then, he was a long way from home, and Lizzy was dead.

He stood and stretched his arms, deciding that the storm was calm enough he could head outside and take a look around for the shuttle pod. If he could find it, perhaps it would still be in running order and he could escape this damn planet.

It was still quite windy but there was not as much sand blowing. He walked outside the cave and looked around, trying to remember where they had landed the shuttle pod. To him, all of the rock outcroppings and sand dunes looked the same.

That's when he noticed the noise. It wasn't just the wind whistling around the rocks...it was like voices. He stopped thinking about the shuttle and began trying to hear where the voices were coming from. Maybe the Enterprise had sent an away team to recover him and the other shuttle pod. But his hopes were dashed when he realized the voices seemed to be coming from all around him. He struggled, trying to hear where what they were saying...

"Do not listen to the cry of the wind."

The soft, yet commanding female voice made him turn around. Isis Libitina walked toward him. "The souls of the dead that have been banished to wander eternally through the desert talk through the wind. They look for unsuspecting visitors to bring back to the other side with them, to share their fate."

Trip stared at her. "Banished? Why were they banished?"

Isis looked out to the desert beyond. "Various reasons. It is not of importance to you."

"No, I'd really like to know."

She turned and looked at him. "They sinned against the creator's laws. Either in this world or the next. The laws are the same in both."

Trip tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. That is, he couldn't until he finally remembered why he had come out there to begin with. "Where is my shuttle pod?"

Isis studied the landscape, then pointed to a large dune. "The other side of that dune. But you cannot leave."

"Why not?"

She turned back to look at him. " I will not allow it."

She turned around and began to walk away.

"Why the hell wont ya allow me to leave?"

She stopped but did not turn around, nor did she speak a word.

"I said why wont ya allow me to leave? What do ya want with me?" He said a little louder.

Still, she did not answer. He was beginning to get angry.

He charged over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Answer me!"

She turned and looked at him. "You are a very emotional person. I am unsure as to whether that is a good or bad thing."

Trip just stared at her.

Isis calmly looked down at where his hand still gripped her arm. "You are hurting me."

Trip let go. "I'm sorry. But I...I just don't like not knowing what's gonna happen to me."

Isis turned and looked up at Trip and nodded. "That is understandable." She sighed. "I wish to have you stay with me when this planet returns to the other side."

Trip stared at her incredulously. "You...you want me to stay with you?" He shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I am lonely."

All this fuss because she was lonely? He shook his head. "This isn't how you go about getting people to stay with you. I mean..."

"If I had asked you in a cordial manner when you first arrived on this planet, would you have agreed?"

"No!"

"Then you see my point."

Trip sighed.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you. I will leave now and allow you to consider my proposition."

He watched as Isis turned around and walked off before slowly vanishing. He shook his head slowly. Now what was he going to do? There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it, there was no way he was spending the rest of eternity with the grim reaper! But yet, when she told him that she was lonely, the look in her eyes...

He shook his head violently, as if to clear his mind. 'No, Trip! Start sympathizing with her and pretty soon you'll let your guard down, and accept her proposition. Then what kind of a predicament would you be in?'

But oh, that sad look in her eyes...


	4. The Winter Sun

Isis kept the fire burning for Trip all night, but he was starving, and she had not come back since their talk up on the plateau. He was beginning to consider taking her up on her offer of food.

He had begun pacing through the cave, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he should just go and find the shuttle pod, and try to get out of here. What could she do, anyway, to prevent him from leaving in the shuttle pod?

"Have you considered my proposition?"

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "I've been thinkin' about it, yeah. But it's kinda difficult to think on an empty stomach."

He turned around, expecting to see Isis standing there with her usual dispassionate expression, but there was no one. It shook him up. He must be hallucinating because he was so hungry.

"I understand that your favorite food is your mother's recipe for pan fried cod."

He turned back around to see Isis carrying a tray with plates of buttered rolls, cod, rice, water, milk, and a big slice of pecan pie. He was stunned.

"How did you...?"

"How did I know what your favorite foods are or how did I know how to prepare them?" She asked as she set the tray down by the fire.

"Both."

She stood back up and looked at him. "The answer to both is I have my sources."

He shook his head in amazement and looked down at the food. Well, if it poisoned him, it poisoned him. He'd just have to take that risk.

"Alright, well, you're the grim reaper, don't ya have all those people ya kill to keep ya company?"

"Not in that way. And usually, once they have crossed to the other side, they no longer want to have anything to do with me."

Trip stacked the dinner plates and moved the plate of pecan pie to in front of him. "What exactly does 'keeping you company' entail?"

Isis shrugged. "I do not know."

"But aren't there plenty of other people you can choose from?"

She blinked, obviously trying to formulate her answer. She took a deep breath. "None like you."

Trip stopped chewing. Suddenly he wasn't too hungry anymore. Was it really possible that the grim reaper was in love with him? Now he REALLY didn't know what to do.

He looked up at Isis, who was staring at the ground. He cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say.

But he couldn't think of anything to say. He had never really been in this predicament before. The look on her face made him feel sorry for her, so sorry, in fact, that he really didn't want to tell her 'No, he wouldn't stay with her'.

Or was there another reason?

No, there was no way he could stay with her. He wouldn't be happy, would he?

But then, was he really that happy on the Enterprise?

He sighed, trying to think of what to say, what to do.

Isis finally had the courage to glance back up at him. It was obvious that he was quite bewildered. As soon as she had said what she did she regretted it. She probably lost all her chances by telling him.

It suddenly occurred to Trip that perhaps she had meant it in a different way. He crossed his fingers and hoped fervently that she did. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Isis was silent. Should she tell him? Perhaps it would be easier if she did. The damage was already done.

"I love you." She said softly.

He cringed. Oh, dear. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Or was it?

He closed his eyes. He hoped that he was just getting his emotions confused. He didn't want to admit, not even to himself, that he might feel something toward this death dealer. 'It's probably just sympathy. I know what it feels like to be lonely.' He tried to reason with himself.

Isis looked at him. He was taking it a bit better than she thought he would. Should she say more? Would it make things better or worse? "Trip, I love you and want to be with you."

"Well, I don't wanna be with you!" He suddenly burst out, and instantly regretted it.

He felt sure that, had she been human, she would have cried.

She studied the ground for a moment, trying to collect herself. Her expression was one of sadness, pain and rejection. The first pangs of guilt were beginning to hit Trip.

"Isis..."

Suddenly she stood up. "You may return to your ship, Charles Tucker." And quickly walked off.

Trip jumped up. "Isis...Isis I'm sorry! I'm...I'm sorry."

But it was too late. She had already vanished.


	5. Did I Tell You That I Love You?

"It's good to have you back, Trip. We were getting real worried when we couldn't find you." Captain Archer said during the shuttle ride back to Enterprise.

"Thank you, sir."

Archer noticed that Trip seemed...distant, preoccupied. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

The look on Trip's face told the captain not to press the issue any further.

Trip stood in front of his mirror, shaving, and trying to keep thoughts of Isis from entering his head. Today was Monday: movie night. Maybe a movie would help him get his mind off of her. He sighed as he stared into the mirror. He would never forget the look on her face when he said he didn't want to be with her.

The movie was 'City of Angels', with Nicolas Cage and Meg Ryan. It was not exactly his favorite movie, but it helped him get his mind off of things. That is, until the credits played.

> And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
> cause I know that you feel me somehow

The song was 'Iris', performed by the Goo Goo Dolls. The lyrics made him think of Isis. He could have gotten up and walked out, but he didn't.

> You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
> And I don't want to go home right now.  
> When all I can taste is this moment,  
> And all I can breathe is your life,  
> Then sooner or later it's over,  
> I just don't want to miss you tonight.

Laying in his bed that night the song's lyrics kept going through his head. And they made him think of Isis. Was it really possible to fall in love with someone you barely knew in such a short time? He didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wished he was with her.

Something made him glance at his clock. It was 10:30. The planet of the dead would be returning to the other side at midnight. Maybe he still had a chance.

"Sir, someone is launching one of the shuttle pods." Lt. Reed said to the Captain.

"Open a channel."

Before the captain was able to say anything to the person in the shuttle, Trip's voice came through. "I'm sorry, Cap'n, but I gotta go back."

The captain was stunned. "Why?"

Trip thought for a moment. Why was he going back?

> And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
> Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
> You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
> And I don't want to go home right now.
> 
> When all I can taste is this moment,  
> And all I can breathe is your life,  
> Then sooner or later its over.  
> I just don't want to miss you tonight.

"Lets just say there's someone there who needs me, Cap'n."

'And I need her.' He thought but did not say it.

Isis stood on the ledge, looking down at the rocks hundreds of feet below. Was it really wise to do this? Over one man? Like he had said, there were millions of others.

But none like him.

Besides, she certainly wouldn't be missed, and could be easily replaced.

"Would ya die if ya jumped?"

It was his voice. She turned around in surprise. She certainly had not expected him to return.

"I mean, aren't ya already dead? Would ya really die if ya jumped?"

She stared at him. "Yes, I would." What did he care?

It was ten minutes till midnight. He walked toward her. "Look, I'm...I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it.." He sighed. "I can't stop thinkin' about ya."

Her expression was a mix of confusion, amazement, and hope.

He managed to crack a smile. "Please don't jump. I really do wanna be with ya."

She wasn't sure what to say.

The planet around them was beginning to fade. "This is your last chance to leave."

Trip looked around and sighed. Had he really made the right choice? "Ya always make such rash decisions." Lizzy used to say to him.

He looked back at Isis. "I'm gonna stay with ya. I love you."

She smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed her. Everything around them faded to black. Then slowly, very slowly, a different landscape began to appear around them. The sand was replaced by grass and flowers, the rocks by trees and bushes. He was surrounded by various kinds of other strange plants, the likes of which he had never seen before. It smelled like it had just rained, and the water droplets hung from the tree limbs as the sun shone upon them, giving them the appearance of cherry blossoms made of crystal. Little creatures that Trip could only assume were Imps ran around, playing with the young children who were laughing merrily. This was what it was like to die?

"Hello, Trip."

He turned around and was amazed by what he saw. "LIZZY?!?"

His little sister grinned and laughed at his bewildered expression.

"Hey, don't ya forget us!"

Trip looked past Lizzy. "Grandma!? Grandpa!?"

They waved at him cheerfully.

Lizzy walked over to him and hugged him. "It's good to see ya again."

They pulled away from each other, and with one arm still around her shoulders, Trip turned back to Isis. They smiled at each other.

He looked back at his grandparents, then down at Lizzy, then back at Isis. He knew he had made the right decision.


End file.
